


Drunken Drarry Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drarry, Drunk Draco, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Smut, sober harry, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry is forced pick a very drunk Draco up from a party.





	Drunken Drarry Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I was inspired to write another drunk Draco fic. This is just something I wrote off the top of my head last night before bed. Hope ya like it! - UsagiDawnie

(Only a bit of it is texting. Spelling errors intentional)

unknown: huy  
unknown: hey

Harry: Who is this? 

unknown: not draco  
unknown: fuck

Harry: So Draco  
Harry: How’d you get my number

Draco: likr id telk youu pottef

Harry: Was it Pansy? 

Draco: ovviooslkt noot

Harry: Riight  
Harry: What’s with your spelling?

Draco: ehat?  
Draco: Og I miggt havr hada bit to drinkj

Harry: How much is a bit?  
Harry: Where are you anyway?

Draco: wouldnty oyu liketo knwo  
Draco: pettrew  
Draco: pooitre  
Draco: POTTRE  
Draco: fuvk

Harry: What?

Draco: I what to tenl you smethnt

Harry: okay  
Harry: What is it?

Draco: lirk  
Draco: Face to facd

Harry: How are you going to do that  
when you won’t tell me where you are?

_________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly Harry’s phone buzzed. He sat upright in his bed just as the screen turned dark and the caller id flashed DRACO. Harry presses accept without considering whether or not he should. When he brings his phone up to his ear all he hears is static and loud music and people talking in the background. Then he hears the distinctive sound of Draco shouting.  
“Shut up, I’m talking on the fucking phone!” he slurs badly, but the talking dies down a bit. The music, however, does not.  
“Potter, I have something to tell you.” he slurs, “in person.”  
Harry sighs; two years ago he wouldn’t have cared about what Draco had to tell him, but that was before the war, before they all came back to Hogwarts for their Eighth Year, and before Harry realized how extremely gay he is for Draco Malfoy.  
“Potter? Are you there?” Draco asks. Harry sighs again, louder this time.  
“Yes, I’m here.” he says.  
Harry hears loud, rauceous laughter in the background and wonders, again, where he is.  
“Well why the fuck didn’t you answer earlier?” Draco asks.  
“Are you always like this when you’re drunk?” Harry replies, shocked to hear so many curse words come out of the blonde’s mouth. He usually seemed so refined and cool, so hearing him repeatedly curse loudly at him was a bit unnerving.  
“Shut up. Just come to the dungeons, alright?” He asks, softer this time. Harry, who feels like he’s sighed a thousand times now, sighs again.  
“Fine. Alright. I’ll meet you. Where in the dungeons?” he asks. Draco hiccups.  
“Just - go toward the Potions Room and you’ll find it - me - I’ll be out in the hall ya tosser.” Draco slurs angrily.  
“Alright, alright.” Harry says, standing and sliding on his shoes.  
“Are you on your way here yet?” Draco asks.  
“Merlin, yes, alright? I’m headed there right now” Harry says, exhasperated.  
“Good.”  
Harry rolls his eyes and hangs up. He’s all the way out the portrait hole when he realizes that he’s in too big sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Harry turns back and considers going back in to change, but then his phone rings again. The screen flashes DRACO. Harry answers it, wondering what the blonde wants now.  
“HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME POTTER!” Draco yells, drunkenly. Harry holds the phone away from his ear, grimacing.  
“What - I thought we were finished. I’m on my way to you right now.” Harry says, frowning confusedly.  
“Yes, well, you should have asked first.” Draco says, his voice a bit calmer.  
Harry pushes his hair back from his forehead.  
“Asked to hang up the phone?” he asks, flabbergasted. Draco snorts.  
“Of course.” he says, “Idiot Potter.” he mutters. Harry starts walking again, deciding to forget about his clothes and just get this over with. Draco already thought he was a moron anyway so he won’t care if he looks like a slob.  
“Well then, can I hang up now?” he asks, trying to sound as polite as possible. Draco doesn’t even hesitate in his answer.  
“No.” he says.  
“Why not?” Harry asks, kicking himself afterward for his voice sounding so whiney in that moment.  
“Because, Potter, I said so.” Draco says. Harry groans and looks at his phone screen, glaring, as though if he glared hard enough Draco would feel it through his phone.  
“Draco. I’ll be there in a minute. I’m hanging up.” Harry says. Then, before Draco can protest, he hits the end button. 

When Harry gets to the dungeon corridor where the Potions classroom is he immediately spots Draco, who is lounging agaist the wall just outside a rusted metal door that looks like it’d be really hard to open. Then again, looks could be decieving.  
When Draco sees him he shouts.  
“Potter! How dare you hang up on me! Twice!” he slurs, but doesn’t move from the wall. Harry smiles and walks slowly toward him.  
“What are you wearing?” Draco asks when Harry stops in front of him. His eyes are on Harry’s collarbone, which is showing because of the extremely loose neckline of the shirt he’s wearing; it also shows a good bit of his shoulders and back. Harry rubs the back of his neck, trying not to feel self concious.  
“Uh, I didn’t have time to change into anything else.” he says. He looks up at Draco, who’s eyes are now travelling down his body.  
“So, what did you want to tell me?” Harry asks, trying not to notice how hot his body feels when Draco looks at him like that.  
“I want to shag you so bad right now.” Draco says. Harry’s eyes widen and Draco’s entire face turns red. He splutters, “I - I meant -” Harry’s eyebrows go up and he looks around, but there’s no one else in the hallway but them. Don’t hope Harry.  
He stares at Draco hard. His eyes are dialated, he keeps gulping, Harry can see his adams apple bobbing up and down as he does, and Harry can’t help noticing that he still hasn’t moved from the wall.  
“Draco, just how drunk are you?” he asks. Draco’s eyes flash up to his.  
“I-” Draco pauses, swallowing thickly, “Potter, I just told you I wanted to shag you. Obviously I’m way past my limit, so lets not ask stupid questions.” Harry steps closer to him, “Come on, I’ll help you back to your dorm.” he offers, not knowing what else to do. Draco’s expression darkens.  
“So. You’re turning me down?” he asks angrily. Harry opens his mouth and closes it like a fish. Before he can regain control of himself Draco rolls his eyes and lurches toward him, his hands slide under Harry’s shirt to where his pants hang on his hips. A second later Draco’s lips slam into his and the blonde pulls him back against the wall. Draco’s lips taste like firewhiskey and honey and Harry almost feels drunk just from feeling his thumbs grazing his hip bones and from getting to bury his hands in Draco’s silky blond hair, as he’d fantasized doing for months now. Then he remembers that Draco is very drunk and he pulls away, but even drunk, Draco is strong and he doesn’t let go of Harry’s hips. Harry can feel every movement Draco’s hands make resonating in his groin and it takes all his will power to keep from letting the blonde do whatever he wanted with him.  
“Potter.” Draco growls, leaning down to trail sloppy kisses across Harry’s collarbone. Harry shivers,  
“Draco, you’ve had a lot to drink.” he says.  
“Sho?” Draco slurs against his neck. Harry braces himself against the wall behind Draco because his legs suddenly feel a bit weak.  
“So,” Harry says unsteadily, “you aren’t thinking straight.”  
“I’m never thinking straight when I’m around you.” Draco says. Harry feels the blonde’s fingers dipping below the elastic of his sweatpants and, finally, manages to tear himself away. Draco stumbles after him and nearly falls so Harry ends up having to catch him around the waist. The wind up nose to nose, both of them breathing hard.  
“Ask me again when you’re sober and then we’ll talk.” Harry says softly. Draco looks disappointed.  
“Potter, how dare you nearly make me fall.” he whispers after a moment. Harry gets Draco standing properly,but keeps his arm around him to keep him from falling again.  
“Stupid Potter. How dare you be absolutely charming while I’m trying to seduce you.” Draco hiccups, swaying heavily. Harry adjusts his hand on Draco’s waist to make sure the blonde doesn’t fall. Draco leans into him and makes a weird, high pitched noise. Harry ignores him, and how his cock responds to the sound, and starts helping him walk down the hallway.  
“Come on. I hope my bed is good enough for you.” He says, not looking at Draco, who turns to leer drunkenly at him.  
“And you said you don’t wanna shag. “ he says. Harry doesn’t say anything to this and keeps walking. Draco keeps up a string of dirty comments the whole way to Gryffindor Tower and repeatedly attempts to touch Harry inappropriately.  
By the time they make it into Harry’s dorm Harry’s face is dark red and his cock is throbbing from all the dirty things Draco had been whispering in his ear. Almost as soon as the door closes Harry shoves Draco down on his bed, hard. The blonde lands with a yelp and lies there, staring at Harry’s matress, until Harry crawls on after him and flips him over.  
“P-Potter, what are you-” Draco’s squeaks are cut off when Harry yanks down his pants, and his boxers along with them, freeing Draco’s boner. Draco blushes as Harry stares at his long, thick cock; a stream of precum dribbles down the shaft as Harry watches. For once, Draco remains silent, until, that is, Harry leans down and starts licking down his hard shaft. First he laps up the precum. Draco’s cock twitches when Harry’s tongue touches it and the blonde archs on the bed with a low groan. Harry’s eyes look up at Draco’s neck, Draco’s adams apple bobs, and he starts kissing and licking down his length.  
“Harry, euoh” Draco moans, his hips jerk slightly when Harry reaches the bottom of his cock and takes his balls into his mouth. His tongue caresses the sac, swirling around it as he sucks on it. Draco’s hips seem to have a mind of their own now as they jerk, repeatedly. Harry pulls off of Draco’s balls with a pop and starts making a trail of hickeys down. He has to grab Draco’s legs and pull them up to get access to his hole. Draco moans and tries to move, but he stops when Harry presses his tongue firmly against his arsehole while, at the same time, his free hand pumps Draco’s shaft.  
“Harry, fuck!” Draco shouts. His body shivers violently and his cock jerks in Harry’s hand as he comes , splattering Harry’s hand, his sheets, and his own robes. After a moment Harry pulls away and lets Draco lower his legs. Gently he helps the blonde get his pants and boxers back on. Once he’s fully dressed again Draco stares at Harry with an ‘I-can’t-believe-you-just-did-that’ look on his face.  
“Happy now? Will you going to shut up and go to sleep?” Harry asks, cranky now that he’d had to spend all evening catering to Draco and then didn’t even get a shag out of it because Draco was drunk off his arse. Now Draco was yawning cutely and snuggling into Harry’s pillow. He mumbles something unintelligible and drunk and a second later he’s snoring loudly. Grumbling to himself, Harry turns to go into the private bathroom attached to his room so that he can wank without worrying about Draco waking up and finding him. 

Harry wakes up the next morning to someone yelling at him.  
“Potter, where the hell are we?” he asks loudly, shaking him. Harry opens his eyes slowly and comes face to face with Draco’s green silk shirt. Looking up, still blinking sleep from his eyes, he meets Draco’s confused and angry grey eyes. Slowly he sits up and grabs his glasses off the nightstand where he’d put them the night before.  
“This is my dorm. We’re in Griffindor Tower.” Harry says. Draco blanches,  
“What am I doing in your dorm?” Draco asks, nearly shouting.  
“Be quiet, merlin. You’re here because you drunk texted me from whatever party you were at last night and made me come get you.” Harry explains. Draco stares at him.  
“You’re joking.” he says.  
Harry feels his face flame.  
“If you don’t believe me just look at your phone.” He says, getting up and moving away from the blonde. He paces to the bathroom door and back, not having anything to say.  
“I don’t remember any of this.” Draco whispers, “How many times did I call you?” he asks. Harry only shruggs.  
“Twice, and then every five minutes until I found you.” he says. Draco groans and flops back down on the bed. After a second he sits back up.  
“Wh-What is all over my pants?” he asks, staring at the white spots on his pants and shirt. Harry doesn’t answer.  
“Harry is this . . .”  
Thier eyes meet and both of their faces turn red.  
“It’s not mine.” Harry says quickly.  
“Then who’s is it?” Draco asks. Harry breaths out a heavy breath.  
“Yours. I had to - you just wouldn’t shut up until I - so I did.” he explains, beet red and looking at his feet.  
“What did you do?” Draco asks. He’s silent for a moment and Harry risks peeking at him. Draco is kneeling on his bed with his pants pulled away from his crotch as he stares down at himself. His eyes are wide.  
“Potter. Are those hickeys on my-” Draco looks up at Harry, who looks away again. He waits for the screaming, the insults. Oh, god, I knew this was going to happen. Instead he hears the squeak of the matress and, a moment later, his bathroom door slamming. Harry sinks into a crouch and puts his head in his hands. I can’t believe this is actually happening. Merlin I’m such a screw up.  
Suddenly the bathroom door slams open and Draco storms out. Harry is so suprised that he jumps.  
“What have you done to me, Potter?” he rages, storming over to Harry, who sinks back against the side of his bed, wishing he could disappear into it. He swallows hard and opes his mouth to answer, but only air comes out. In moments Draco is descending on him, his anger seems to fill up the space around them.  
They stare at each other.  
“I don’t-” Harry starts.  
He’s cut off when Draco leans forward and presses their lips together.  
It takes a second for Harry to push Draco away.  
“I - what -” Harry stammers.  
Draco glares at him.  
“Shut up and kiss me, Harry.” he growls, pressing thier lips together once more.


End file.
